


The Chase Makes It Better

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters, mentions of Georguna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Just because George & Luna couldn't work, doesn't mean...





	The Chase Makes It Better

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

**M-a-t-t-e-r-s**

what matters?

Lost time

Forgotten _moments_

Her wish that you would

· _throw_ ·

· _it_ ·

· _a l l_ ·

— _ **a w a y**_ —

So why should it

*matter*

when you see _her_

in her

SON?

* * *

Okay, so you were

just-a-bit b/o/t/h/e/r/e/d

but anyone would be,

**too**

when they thought they really _desired_ someone

(especially a young wizard,

one _much_ like the one _you_

**u.s.e.d t.o b.e** )

But a

clevermind

& a

quickwit

add up to a ride

**much**

more fun than one to

protect your team's Seeker

* * *

"Loony Lovegood"

**& &** a

_**s~c~a~t~h~i~n~g** _

glare

produced a riled-up Eagle

Ah-ha

so it's those c-o-m-p-a-r-i-s-o-n-s

he despises so much **toomuch**

Let him shove you

Let him tell you he's

*S*A*N*E*

& don't correct him

Because if he were that,

then why would he have

**g_i_v_e_n · i_n**

& presented you with what you couldn't believe you'd ever

desire

_**M:O:S:T**_ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh… B) As for what Lorcan did to return George's affections…well, I'll let your imagination nicely finish that thought for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I like this take on Georgecan, with George thinking winning Lorcan is the consolation prize for not winning Luna—tho I write Lorc as a v diff charrie from his mum, tbh. :O


End file.
